Brotherly
by Kinomoro5678
Summary: In this story, Hikaru and Sai are brothers. When their parents die, Sai must take care of the two of them, and their old, ill Grandpa.


**Brotherly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hikago, unfortunately. :(**

"We will only be gone for a few hours." Fujiwara-san assured her sons. "We have to visit your Grandpa in the hospital. He is an old man who isn't feeling well and gets very lonely."

"Goodbye! Don't worry, I will take good care of Hikaru." called Sai. He was very proud that his parents was letting him take care of his little brother.

In response, Hikaru smiled mischieviously.

"Don't be bad for Sai. Okay Hikaru" inquired the motherly and worried voice. Hikaru's toothy grin did little to assure Fujiwara-san that she had made the right choice in leaving her children alone. She was positive that Sai would be fine, as he was relatively mature for his age (12), though at times he showed his childlike side. Hikaru, on the other hand, was merely four and was in the habit of making trouble.

As the Fujiwara's parents set off to the hospital that Grandpa was staying at, Hikaru started crying. Sai saw this and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Hikaru, they will be back soon. Until then, why don't we go get some ramen?"

Hikaru brightened slightly at the mention of his favorite food, but he kept sniffling slightly. "Sai I forgot to tell them to be careful. I don't want bad stuff to happen. Make them come back!" With this statement, Hikaru was sobbing with a renewed vigor. Of course, due to Hikaru being four years old and crying, the words were almost unintelligable. It sounded more like, "Sai, I fowgot to tewl dem to be cawful. I dob't wan bad stuff to appen. Make um come back!"

Sai's eardrums felt ready to burst. 'How can such a small kid be sooooooooo loud?' he wondered briefly. "They'll be home to tuck you in tonight, don't worry. Let's go get that ramen!"

Fujiwara Sai resembled their mother, with his delicate features and long, flowing hair that had a purplish sheen. His eyes were a deep relective blue, and shone like tiny mirrors upon his face. Sai wore strange clothing on a regular basis. He loved theater, especially historical theater, and hoped to one day become a professional actor. At that particular moment, Sai was dressed in a white kimono decorated with a design of purple flowers.

Hikaru had the kind of appearance that a person can not forget. It was an understatment to say that he was short. Somehow Hikaru had managed to persuade his parents to bleach his bangs, and that was not a common sight in Japan. Hikaru also had the kind of stricking green eyes that seemed to be able to see into your soul. It was strange to see it on such a young child.

The customers and staff at the ramen restaurant knew Hikaru and Sai well, as they came here often. When the owner of the shop, Rayu-san spotted them, he called, "Why if it isn't the Fujiwara brothers? How are you?"

Sai and Hikaru were presented with heaping bowls of their favorite ramen that tasted even better because it was 'on the house.' Hikaru was already digging in to his helping when Sai answered, "We're fine thank you. Our parents are out visiting Grandpa right now. I sure hope he gets better. How about you?"

"Buisness is great, my family is well, and my two favorite customers are here!" Rayu-san exclaimed. "What rights have I to ask for more?"After a moment he reconsidered. "Actually I'd like to see you guys here more often. You came here much more in the summer months!" Rayu-san suggested.

After a warm meal and a good talk with Rayu-san, the brothers returned home. For a while they just watched TV and were couch potatos. "Mom and Dad should be here soon." commented Sai, " Go get ready for bed." When Sai checked the clock, he realized that they were kind of late already.

As Hikaru scrambled into action, the phone rang. "Hello, this is the Fujiwara residence, Sai speaking," the ever-polite oldest brother stated. The following conversation was a sad one, as it explained that their parents weren't just late, they weren't coming at all!

"I am truly sorry for your loss. We will be by in the morning to take you to your new caretaker." was how the policeman ended the call. Their parents had died in a subway accident where the train had derailed.

Hikaru walked into the living room in his Pjs. "Are they back yet?" he asked.


End file.
